


Вместе

by Hrenougolnik, Lili_T_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h
Summary: Роджерс скулит, и это лучший звук в мире. Тот самый Роджерс, которому всегда мало. Сколько ни укатывай. На периферии сознания бродит шальная мысль, и Брок хмыкает сам себе, а потом добавляет пальцы к Барнсовым – Стив сильный, вывезет.





	Вместе

Спина у Стива напряжена до предела. На ней блестят капельки пота, завораживающе ловя отблески лампы. У Брока сводит челюсть от желания впиться зубами в лопатку. Но он держится. Под Стивом распластавшийся Баки дышит как марафонец и всхлипывает, растягивая идеальную задницу Роджерса. Ему, наверное, неудобно, как-то отстраненно думается Броку.

Но о каком удобстве может идти речь сейчас.

Брок залипает на двух пальцах, растягивающих розовый вход в разные стороны, и, не сдерживаясь, приникает языком, щекоча одновременно и пальцы, и судорожно сжимающуюся дырку.

Роджерс скулит, и это лучший звук в мире.

Тот самый Роджерс, которому всегда мало. Сколько ни укатывай. На периферии сознания бродит шальная мысль, и Брок хмыкает сам себе, а потом добавляет пальцы к Барнсовым – Стив сильный, вывезет.

С собственного члена течет. Спускается вниз вязкой ниточкой так, что, остывая, холодит влажную головку. Хочется так, что Брок сам едва ли не воет, случайно задев простыню.

Задница у Стива податливая. Под пальцами расходится послушно, и тот только шипит едва слышно сквозь зубы, когда они с Баки добавляют еще по одному пальцу.

Брок то и дело припадает языком, оглаживая там, где не занято пальцами, и думает о том, что, будь его воля, он бы так и остался в этом дне, бесконечно растягивая, вылизывая и трахая Стива.

Слишком хорошо.

Баки выбирается из-под Стива, оставляя того стоять в коленно-локтевой, и процесс идет быстрее.

Они не говорят.

Только переглядываются и вслушиваются в дыхание друг друга. Баки устраивается у Брока под боком, и они снова в шесть пальцев тянут Стива, попутно выцеловывая молочно-белые ягодицы.

В комнате терпко пахнет потом и сексом, и этот запах заводит еще больше. До красных пятен перед глазами, выводя возбуждение на какой-то совершенно иной уровень.

Руки начинают дрожать, когда Баки убирает пальцы и доливает смазки прямо в зияющую темноту поверх пальцев Брока.

Брок складывает пальцы лодочкой и вставляет чуть-чуть, неглубоко. Стив приподнимается на локтях, оглядываясь, и в глазах его адское пламя. В глазах Баки тоже черт-те что, приправленное первобытным голодом. Но при этом он почти медитативно выводит круги по спине Стива.

Гладит и успокаивает.

Брок выдыхает, прежде чем пропустить руку глубже. Стив плотно охватывает его мышцами. Так туго, что полыхает под веками. Брок только потом понимает, что жмурится от переизбытка ощущений.

Брок упирается лбом в его поясницу, кажется, выпадая из реальности. Стоны Стива и шумное дыхание Баки зажигают так, что каждое нервное окончание вспыхивает подобно сухой траве.

Брок горит и просовывает руку глубже, сходя с ума от чувств.

До сустава большого пальца проходит почти легко. Стив скулит. Но Брок не чувствует в этом звуке боли. Стив же наоборот – сам подается чуть вперед, насаживается так, что Брок начинает покрывать поцелуями любимые ягодицы и лижет языком растянувшуюся вокруг руки кожу.

– Да-а-а! – почти шипит Стив.

И этот звук молнией рассекает густой от желания воздух. Брок поднимает голову, только когда Стив начинает вертеться – Баки устраивается перед ним. И Броку не нужно видеть, он и так знает, что сейчас происходит за пределами его взгляда. Баки играет и дразнит головкой члена, водит по открытым в немой просьбе губам и улыбается как нашкодивший кот. Судя по бесенятам в льдистых глазах, долго он не выдержит и через минуту позволит Стиву вобрать член полностью.

Стива берет колотун. Хороший такой, звериный. Брок уже сам едва не скулит, когда крупный сустав все же проходит вовнутрь, втягивая за собой еще часть руки.

Брок замирает.

Кожа вокруг его запястья красная и припухшая. Блестит. Он ничего не может сделать, кроме как вновь благодарно пройтись по ней языком, слушая сдавленные стоны.

Стив чуть вертит задницей, то ли примеряясь, то ли просто ловя вспышки удовольствия.

Брок закусывает щеку до боли и осторожно собирает пальцы в кулак. Рука горит. Ее стягивает почти до боли. Но Стив так сладко стонет, что это компенсирует все неудобство и даже то, что он сам уже готов кончить просто так. От ощущения плотных мышц и сопровождающих звуков.

Кулак внутри собирается легко. Но Броку страшно шевелиться. Видимо, поэтому Стив сам выводит задницей что-то невероятное. Такое, что Брок стонет в голос и его передергивает от вспышек удовольствия, прокатывающихся по телу.

В конце концов, он плюет на все и сжимает член, проводя по нему свободной рукой вверх-вниз, не отводя взгляда от раскинувшейся перед ним картины.

Его выкручивает коротко и как-то даже болезненно, бесшумно.

Член и не думает опадать. Зато в голове хоть немного яснеет, и он продолжает разминать Стива изнутри.

Тот уже всхлипывает. И это очень интересный звук, особенно в исполнении Роджерса. Брок расслабляет кулак и чуть вынимает руку. И снова вводит обратно. Спина у Роджерса дрожит. Брок сходит с ума, наблюдая, как под идеальной кожей перекатываются крепкие мышцы.

Когда рука начинает проходить свободнее, он понимает, что пора.

Баки понимает его без слов и даже каких-либо знаков, просто с улыбкой, совершенно по-кошачьи, просачивается под Роджерса и улыбается оттуда довольный, когда Брок только вынимает руку.

У Стива растянутая пульсирующая дырка. Она завораживает и заводит так, что с члена снова течет, будто Брок и не кончал только что. Он кусает себя за губу и добавляет смазки.

Она чуть вытекает, когда он устраивает бедра Стива, фактически насаживая того на член Барнса.

Баки вздергивает бедра, подкидывая Стива, как пушинку, а потом замирает, будто утолив первый голод и обретя возможность потерпеть. Впрочем, так оно и есть. Брок хмыкает и обводит по кругу вход, а потом пробирается пальцем, оттягивая и наблюдая, как Стив прогибается в спине и расслабляется, еще больше облегчая доступ.

Руки снова дрожат, когда Брок поливает член смазкой и пристраивается рядом с членом Баки.

Голову ведет.

Стив тужится и чуть подается назад, пытаясь помочь, так что приходится удерживать его в четыре руки, чтоб не поранился.

Брок, кажется, воет в голос. А может, не он, может, и Баки.

Кровь в ушах шумит так, что он уже мало что понимает.

Член скользит, сжатый со всех сторон, по члену Баки, и это ощущение выбивает дух.

Не у него одного – Стив падает, упираясь лбом в плечо Баки, и только стонет просяще и жадно, вертит задницей как течная кошка и всхлипывает счастливо, когда Брок берет его за бедра и натягивает, заполняя окончательно.

Брок двигается медленно. Короткими, плавными толчками, сходя с ума от ощущений, которые лавиной смывают все – звуки, запахи, мир вокруг.

Есть только они трое, точка, в которой они соприкасаются полностью, и выбивающее дух, сводящее с ума удовольствие.

Брока колотит крупно и перед глазами полыхает. Он осознает себя кусающим Стива за плечо, и зубы разжать получается только тогда, когда он натыкается на полный понимания взгляд Баки. Они двигаются не синхронно. Туда-сюда. Трутся членами в разлаженном ритме, упиваясь стонами Стива, а потом вдруг входят в единый. Растягивая его еще больше и еще больше распаляя.

Они кричат. Все трое, в голос. Потому что сил, да и желания, сдерживаться ровным счетом ноль.

Оргазм охватывает их, как коробок спичек, зажигая по очереди: Стива, Баки и потом уже Брока. До алых всполохов перед глазами, до сверхновых внутри. Так, что весь мир исчезает окончательно. Выкипевший и выгоревший. Совершенно никакой по сравнению с тем, что только что пережито.

Их распластывает несуразным, подрагивающим сэндвичем друг по другу. Они дрожат, кажется, единой дрожью переживая последние волны удовольствия.

Брок, едва отпускают последние всполохи, лижет ухо Стива. Мокро и скользко, по-собачьи. Единственное, на что он сейчас способен. Под ними то же самое делает Баки. Брок не видит, только слышит, но мозг сам дорисовывает картинку. И они улыбаются. Все трое. Сыто и довольно. Брок скатывается, как только опавший член щекотно выскальзывает из Стива, и они укладывают его между собой, продолжая начатое.


End file.
